


Water disaster

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Lexi gets left with a severe cold after a mission goes slightly awry. Cayde being the dutiful Vanguard he is decides to help take care of her.





	Water disaster

A number of the Guardians on the team had found cover yet there were a small group of them that were out in the open; these particular Guardians preferred to get close and personal during fights. Lexi, one of those who preferred this type of fighting, shouted those in the open to get behind her. She watched as a Servitor made it's way towards them. Despite using her abilities to form an energy shield in front of her, the blast was strong enough to throw the small group several feet back. As the Guardians she had guarded scattered to rejoin the fray, Lexi decided to try and take down the Servitor before it could cause more damage. She was swarmed by a host of Dregs and found herself distracted from the purple orb. When her attention finally returned to it she managed to form another energy shield just before it let off another blast. This time Lexi found herself thrown far backwards then falling through the air, she cursed realising how close she had been to the cliff edge. She managed to reorientate herself before hitting the water below, trying to make it as painless as possible.  
  
The current dragged her under a few times but she fought each time and finally reached the surface. The sound of battle dying down could be heard and she only hoped everyone was alright. Quickly everything went quiet above, the only thing she could hear was the crashing of small waves against the cliff face. A Ghost floated down to her, she recognised that it belonged to the Awoken Warlock: Arux.  
"Everything okay up there?" Lexi asked, keeping herself afloat.  
"Definitely. They sort of went a bit crazy after you fell. The battle finished quickly after that." The Ghost answered.  
"Right. You on about the Fallen or the team?" Lexi's voice held amusement. She told the Ghost that she was going to try and swim to the shore not too far away.  
  
As the adrenaline wore off, Lexi started to feel the icy coldness of the water. By the time she had reached the shore she was chilled to the bone. She trudged toward the Guardians who waited for her. Lexi cringed at the squelching sound of her boots. The purple cloak, a gift for the hunter Vanguard, clung to her body heavily. She grasped the parts of the cloak she could and wrung them out. As she sat down beside Arux on a rock and took her boots off one at at time, emptying the water from them she heard muffled laughter from the team.  
"Laugh it up. I saved some of your asses!" Lexi muttered as she wrung out her hair.  
  
Although she was wrapped in a blanket on Arux's jumpship as they made their way back to the Tower, Lexi still found herself shivering and trying hard to stay warm. During the time it took to return to the Tower, Lexi decided to write her report up to give in immediately.  
"I'm going to take the hottest longest shower I've ever had when I get back." Lexi called over to Arux, her voice a little shaky. The Awoken male laughed in response.  
  
Lexi, still looking drowned, wandered up the steps of the hangar, her boots still squelching with each step. She headed toward the Hall of Guardians, desperately wanting to hand in the report so she could relax for the rest of the day. She earned amused glances from those she passed but brushed them off. The noise of her footsteps caused the hunter Vanguard to look over. He started laughing at the state of his ward.  
"Looks like you had a...splashing time." Cayde started laughing.  
"Very funny." Lexi handed over her report, shaking her head at the Exo's words.  
"Buoy or buoy, it shore was!"  
"Cayde!" Zavala warned.  
"I'm taking the opportunity!" Cayde defended.  
"Well Cayde," Lexi caught the Exo's attention "You're whalecome for the report. I'm shore you'll love reading it." She joined in with the Exo's antics.  
"You two are insufferable." Ikora noted before she got into a conversation with an approaching Warlock. The Exo and the young woman looked at each other and snickered.  
"See you soon." Lexi patted the Exo's shoulder then walked away.  
  
It'd been a couple of days since Cayde had last seen Lexi. He thought it was odd, she'd usually hand in a report and want to get straight back out the next day. When the Awoken Warlock he knew was friends as well as a teammate of Lexi wandered into the hall, Cayde called him over.  
"You haven't seen Lex anywhere have you?" Cayde asked.  
"Last I saw her she didn't look so great. I thought the best thing was for her to get some rest."  
"Hmmm. Thanks Guardian." Cayde turned his attention back to his duties, he made a mental note that he'd drop by her quarters later.  
  
Once his duties had come to an end for the day Cayde made his way across the plaza. As he jogged up the steps to head toward the tower north, he heard loud racking coughs, a groan and a slew of curses coming from above. He knew that voice anywhere. Cayde quickly made his way up the steps and followed his Ghost as it had located the voice.  
"Well, you look absolutely awful." Cayde sat beside the young woman who was unusually pale.  
"Thanks. It's a new fashion statement. It's called 'on deaths door'. Think it'll catch on?" Lexi joked, her voice hoarse.  
"Maybe not this one. Wanna tell me why you're our here?"  
"My room was too hot. Everywhere is too hot. I needed some fresh air." Lexi explained. Cayde's Ghost did a quick scan on the young woman.  
"You have several symptoms of a severe cold. Rest is probably the best option."  
"What do you think I've been doing?" Lexi bit back, resulting in a fit of coughs.  
  
"Cayde put me down! I'm sick not unable to walk!" Lexi yelled, hitting against the Exo's chest. Cayde entered his quarters and placed the woman on his couch.  
"My place is cooler than yours."  
"I can't tell if you're on about temperature or the actual room?"  
"Lets go with both. I have a ton of cool stuff, what do you have?" Cayde replied. Lexi stuck her tongue out in response. The Exo disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a cool damp cloth, he gently pressed against Lexi's shoulder to get her to lie down. She sighed giving in and let the hunter do what he wanted. He carefully moved a few strands of hair away from her forehead and draped the cloth over her forehead. Lexi shifted it so it covered her eyes and groaned in content.  
"So. When was the last time you ate?" Cayde asked.  
"Yesterday I think... I'm not sure... It's all been a bit of a blur." She answered.  
"How does spicy ramen sound?"  
"Ugh. Awful. Cayde I don't have much of an appetite."  
"Soup?"  
"I could probably manage that..." Lexi replied as she laid on her side, she shifted the cloth slightly. She heard the door close and let herself relax, enjoying how cool the Exo's room was.  
  
"Tahdah! A staple part of a Guardian's diet! Lots of good stuff in here! We'll get you back on your feet and out in the wilds lickity split!" Cayde cheered as he sat down beside Lexi.  
"Smells great!" Lexi smiled softly. She sat up and leaned forward to take the bowl and spoon from the Exo, only for him to hold them out of reach. He made a tutting sound and waved his finger in a reprimanding manner.  
"You're my ward. I've got to take care of you, don't want Zavala and Ikora think I'm skipping out on my duties." Cayde contemplated.  
"Fine." Lexi begrudgingly replied. Cayde stirred the soup and scooped up a chunk of potato and chicken.  
"Say ah!" Cayde smiled. Lexi rolled her eyes but opened her mouth as the Exo brought the spoon closer to her.  
  
Once Lexi had eaten all the soup she convinced Cayde to let her go back to her quarters with how late it had gotten. The two chatted as they walked, Lexi felt a tad better since she'd eaten but she still felt as though she was on fire and swallowing felt like sandpaper. The late evening had cooled everything in the Tower, she hoped that her quarters was one of the things that was included. Lexi groaned as she dropped herself on her bed and threw her arm over her face to cover her eyes.  
"That bad huh?" Cayde spoke as he wandered her room, his optics taking note of the minimal decoration.  
"I'm gonna go change. You're welcome to stay." Lexi gathered a set of purple shorts and camisole and disappeared into the small bathroom. She returned to see Cayde laid on her bed, flicking through channels, complaining at there being nothing good on to watch.  
"Make yourself at home." Lexi muttered, she reached for a pack of painkillers she kept on a shelf and took two with a swig of water. She joined Cayde on the bed as he found something to watch.  
"Now this is a good show. They don't make them like they used to." Cayde sighed, he shifted and placed his hand behind his head.  
  
While they watched several shows, Lexi became more and more sleepy. Her body felt achy and bursting into coughing fits every so often wasn't helping her feel better. Some of the coughs had her doubling over, in those cases Cayde would gently rub her back to give her some kind of comfort while she got through them. Cayde's optics gazed over the young woman as she started to fall asleep, small groans coming from her mouth with each time she moved positions. He decided it was time for him to go. Lexi stirred a little when he climbed off the bed but immediately relaxed again. The exhaustion of being sick had taken it's toll on her. Cayde searched through one of her cupboards and pulled out a tall glass, he filled it with water and left it by her bedside along with a small note.  
  
Lexi woke up mid-morning the next day feeling drained and achy but not as bad as she had been. She ran her fingers through her hair, grumbling when they got stuck in tangles. The young woman yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes profusely. Laying on her side Lexi spotted the glass of water and note Cayde left behind. She picked up the note, waited for her eyes to get into focus then read the note. She smiled happily and picked up the glass of water and sipped it slowly. Lexi leaned back and sighed in content. She picked up the small note and re-read it. On unsteady feet she made her way to the inbuilt comms in the Tower quarters and flicked through until she found what she wanted. When the other end answered she tried to make herself sound as sick as possible, though it didn't take much, and clearly it payed off. Ending the comms Lexi made her way back to bed and curled up in her covers.  
  
"Have I ever told you, how much I love you!" Cayde almost seemed to shine as he marched straight to Lexi and hugged her.  
"'Don't forget to drink plenty of fluids, all great Guardians need to stay hydrated, especially when they're sick. Ps. If you need me, I'm a call away'" Lexi read out the note.  
"Yeah, Zavala called a few meetings for today. I mean, being a mentor and doing Vanguard duties I don't really mind, sure I want to get back out there but there will be a time. I can feel it! But yeah... meetings... Zavala can have this very droning voice sometimes... those things bore me. I prefer actually doing something rather than being talked at." Cayde explained.  
"So glad I pulled you out?" She asked.  
"Definitely! Now. Seen as though you're so terribly sick. Let's see how that can be remedied."  
"What do you have in mind Cayde?" Lexi asked, pushing her pillow up and getting comfy.  
"Okay. Well," Cayde started to pace around her room. "I'm thinking the three 'f's. Fluid, food, and most importantly fun! Of which consists of getting comfy as possible, and binge watching anything and possibly playing some kind of video game!"  
"Well that sounds absolutely amazing!" Lexi smiled softly.  
  
Cayde spent the day nursing Lexi back to some semblance of good health. He made sure she drank enough fluids and had something to eat. The Exo made her take plenty of naps to try and help her recover, knowing sleep was the best medicine. Lexi was unbelievably grateful for the Vanguard's care.  
"Thank you Cayde. This means a lot." She whispered to the Exo as she started to settle down for another nap. Cayde placed another glass of water on her bedside and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You're my friend," he started. "I don't have many. So-"  
"You take care of the ones you do have." Lexi finished.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." Cayde replied.  
"Well I better go. I shouldn't drop all my duties for the day. There will be some poor hunters wanting to know where their mentor is!" Cayde smiled.  
"No worries. I'm gonna take a nap." Lexi's voice was filled with sleep.  
"Can I drop by later?" Cayde asked as he stood by the door.  
"Of course you can." She replied. Cayde nodded, gave a thumbs up and left. Lexi soon fell asleep, a small smile on her face, her body feeling less achy and less feverish. She had the hunter Vanguard to thank for all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again any comments are well appreciated. I like knowing what people think, what was good, what needs improving etc
> 
> Cheers


End file.
